General Tsao
General Tsao was the leader of a villiage in China who tried to force Jing King to marry him but was stopped. Appearance General Tsao is a white-feathered rooster. He wears a purple gi with a golden plate on his torso. He has purple circles under his orange eyes, a yellow beak with a small black Fu Manchu. On his head is a purple and gold helmet with a large red feather and around his wrists are golden cuffs. His weapon of choice is a gold outlined shield with the Chinese word "prince" or "son of a king" (referring to his desire of marrying into the King bloodline) engraved in the middle. Personality Tsao is obsessed with his family line, believing it superior to all others. This leads him to seek a wife from a bloodline he considers worthy. He apparently respected the Panda King during his criminal years, and thus wanted to marry the King's daughter so that his children would have the lineage of both himself and the Panda King. General Tsao is also known for being incredibly cruel, caring for nothing but himself (Bentley even quoted that Tsao had kicked a puppy, twice! Even Sly told Tsao that he's met some bad men in his life, but Tsao was considered the worst in his opinion.) He is also misogynistic, believing that as a woman, Jing King doesn't know up from down (during Feudal China it was a common belief that women were ignorant creatures) and disrespected Clara and her family cause nearly all members were female. This implies that he has no respect for her, other than the prestige that his bloodline will gain by merging with the Panda King's. Skills & Abilities Tsao is a powerful combatant, easily as strong and agile as Sly himself. In addition, he is a master of black magic. In battle, he used this to unleash streams of fireballs, send waves of zombie hands across the ground, and summon dragon spirits. He later used this magic to unleash an army of Jiang Shi vampires, and also to bring the dragon statue in his treasure temple to life, using it to attack the Cooper Gang. It is possible that Tsao's Black Magic may be part voodoo, making him similar to Mz. Ruby in this regard. General Tsao's main weapon is a shield marked with a yin-yang symbol. In battle, a spinning array of blades emerges from the rim of the shield, essentially turning it into a large buzzsaw. The shield is also the model for Tsao's master computer avatar, a computer program he set to guard his personal files. Notably, Tsao is the only villain who Sly and the gang never brought down on their own, due to his resourcefulness and ability to plan ahead. While every other adversary they faced was eventually brought down or destroyed, then hauled off to jail by Carmelita, the gang was forced to flee and instead leave Tsao's capture up to Carmelita's trickery. Weapons * His Shield Family Unknown. Voice Actor Leo Chin. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Roosters Category:Birds Category:Single